绯樱抄
by tiffakitsune
Summary: At that time, people are afraid of two things: Oni and cold-blooded Shinsengumi. Hibari Kyoya, one of the leaders in the Bakumatsu Shinsengumi, is responsible for catching the killer involved in recent death of a daimyou.For MC2H


绯樱抄

背景设定参考： ＜新撰组血风录＞ 司马迁太郎著

第一章  
>幕末年代，令家家户户闻风丧胆的有两样：一是民间传说中以吸食人血或吞食腐尸为生的魍魉；二则是杀人不眨眼的新撰组。<p>

对于魍魉的实体众说纷云，有人相信是百鬼夜行与山海经中描述的妖怪，但又有人说是神秘的鬼族。鬼族，即异人，特征是魅惑人心的美貌。男的身材高佻，外表清秀俊朗。女的皮肤白皙，四肢修长，有着姣好的轮廓与线条。据说族长是一名叫斯偑多的男子，留有一头青蓝色的头发，额前束整齐浏海，顶部为两道稻妻形状的分界。经常穿着双排钮扣的及膝藏蓝色大衣，肩膀位置绣上金色的穗饰，是高贵身份的象征，口袋里总有一块系上银链有催眠能力的魔镜。在他带领下，鬼族甚少滋事。虽然他们并不好战，但喜收藏火枪，而且生活低调，才会引起人们的误会。所以相比之下，后者的可怕要来得更实在。

新撰组的前身为近藤勇等人设立的「壬生狼」，其后演变成现驻守京都、亲幕府的武士组织。成员的选拔试极为严谨，必须在局长近藤勇及副长土方岁三面前展示剑术。所以就算是伍长，下级干部，亦因要于最前线战斗，而必须身手了得。其中要数最强的莫过于十八番队队长-云雀恭弥，因拥有过人的剑术及精于多种武器，年纪轻轻就被土方破格取录。云雀出身予剑道世家，家纹为云朵，寓意是无人可挡其去路的孤高浮云，和室内挂上「唯我独尊」的牌匾，正好说明了家族的傲气。云雀从小就学习家族代代相传的剑术「鸟羽奥义流」，招式讲求快、狠、准，好比鸟羽般轻盈，却柔中带刚，最高境界是从不让刀刃沾染半点血。云雀的性格跟外表一样冷傲，予人一种难以亲近的感觉。墨黑的细碎短发，略显女气、狭长而妩媚的凤眸，配上比黑曜石更深遽纯净的瞳孔，面上却没有一丝表情。穿上新撰组附有山形图纹、背后有「诚」字的蓝白羽帜，更能衬托出少年白晢粉嫩的肌肤。腰间配戴着修长的太刀及短小的胁差。太刀上没有多余的镶饰，只有暗紫色的鲛皮包裹着漆黑的刀柄，刀风刚健。

其下駄所踏之处，均可见一片狼藉。人面纷纷走避，街道两旁的商贩更马上丢下货品，夹*着尾巴逃走。人们会这样惊慌，除了因为他新撰组身位，也由于云雀是人称最冷酷无情的十八番队队长。可是，除了小者草壁哲夫外就没有其他人知道云雀对孩子及小动物全无抵抗力。每次遇到这两个「克星」时，云雀都会半眯起凤眸，露出最柔和的笑容。即使他们伤害了自己，还是会耐心地安抚地们。有一次巡逻期间，他发现了一个瑟缩于街角的鬼族男孩。原来他迷路了，不断左转右拐却仍然找不到回家的路。显然男孩已经饿坏了，但依然坚强，没有哭，圆圆的眼睛只是蒙上一层水雾。云雀温柔地揉了揉他碧绿色的头发，一番安抚后得知他叫弗兰。随后给他买了点吃，就送他回到鬼族的聚居地。接见他们的正是鬼族族长斯偑多，弗兰一看到熟悉的身影，便快步扑进他的怀里。令人有魅影错觉的男子已卸下身上所有戒备，一脸宠溺的抱住弗兰，笑着道：「库哈，真是劳烦云雀队长了。为了表示我们鬼族衷心的谢意，若果以后有什么地方需要帮忙，请尽管开声，我们定当助你一臂之力。」  
>许多人，包括同一番队的队员，皆认为云雀出身剑道世家，投身新撰组，为幕府效力是最理所当然的事。但云雀既不稀罕扶持（薪金），亦不屑群聚这般草食的行为，又怎会愿意屈身于这个武士团体呢。云雀的目的纯粹只有一个，就是要使自己日趋强大，继而找到一个真正值得他咬杀的人。<p>

第二章  
>平日新撰组的各队未必有任务在身，就会留在屯所内休息或到邻近的民居巡逻。夏日炎炎的时候，会跟左之助或总司到花火祭逛逛。到了冬天，体温偏低的他眠气特别重，就算小者草壁索性将被子揭起，他仍会蜷缩身子赖着起床，像极了孩子的朝寝坊。就算有任务，也通常是捉拿泥棒等琐碎事，不需要动用到他。<p>

今天，云雀依旧在庭园赏花品茶，背靠着纸门慵懒地打了个呵欠。未几，听到急促的脚步声，草壁前来通知一位大名的到访及自己被点名召见一事。原来面前这位年纪老迈的大名被一名暗杀者盯上了，并指定要云雀作为他的守护者。但由于云雀散发出的杀气太重，可能会吓跑暗杀者，所以要求他穿上女装，以便将犯人及幕后指使的人绳之于法。凤眸狠狠地瞪着对面的委托人，使整个空间弥漫着浓浓黑气，令人喘不气来。首先打破这个沉默氛围开口说话的是副长土方，「他提出的要求确实有点过分，但请别忘记新撰组的局中法度-严格遵守武士道，否则...后果我想你是知道的。」接着，土方就请委托人详述任务的内容，而云雀也再没有拒绝的余地。近藤勇和土方岁三的命令就是绝对，他们俩说一，从来没有人敢说二。要脱离组织亦不是件轻易的事，不小心行事的话只会自招灭亡。

暗杀者预告会予晚上动手，但他不愿整夜待在新撰组的屯所内，更何况他相约了几位政要闲聊。就是这样，云雀来到了他生平从未踏足过的地方-游女町。云雀所穿的和服虽然没有刻意遮掩喉结，那唯一让人有机会识破其性别的地方，但人们都见怪不怪，全因当时若众(年轻男子)歌舞伎的盛行。一行人走进一家品位不错、名为梦浮桥的居酒屋。暗黄的烛光透过朦胧的障子纸，映出一室暧昧。云雀的和服松垮地挂在身上，突显了少年瘦小的身躯和异常纤细的腰。女装和服不太称身，领口比较宽阔，可以清楚看见他美丽的锁骨和白雪肌。隐约可以看到里面的长襦袢(内衣)，惹人遐想。和服的样式是云雀自己挑选的，低调的黑底色配上亮紫的莲花图案，有着可爱的中振袖。太刀过于碍眼，浮萍拐的大小正好方便收纳振袖之内。今*晚出席的人不多，只有几位藩主和政要，主要是闲话家常，吃一顿好的，喝点酒，顺便作联谊。云雀有点紧张，一直垂下头，手掐着丝质和服。心里却有种莫名的期待，那个暗*杀者会不会就是他一直寻找的人呢。

席上最年轻的政要是一个深蓝发色、发型脆异而且有点像松笠的男子，但说话不多，只是静静坐在一旁品尝烧酌，身后放着一个用布包裹的重物。他就是深得大王重用的近卫府少将-六道骸。骸最大的特征就是异色双瞳，左眼是比海洋更深邃澄明的湛蓝，而右眼则是彼岸花的魅惑嫣红，中间隐约可见一个六字。 「嫣红色的眼眸怎么好像...难不成六字是代表六道？六道指地狱、饿鬼、畜生与修罗、人间及天道六种轮回之道。这么说他绝对并非一般人。先别论瞳孔文字的意味，光是异色双瞳就是不祥的象征。虽说他有可能是阴阳师，但这样的孩子只会被人排挤，被社会唾弃。只是因为不愉快的童年，才让现在的他脸上露出这般哀伤的神情吗？」云雀凝视着骸的双瞳，一边暗暗想着。

云雀想着想着，室内的置行灯突然全部熄灭。听到金属的声音，他立即反应过来，用身体挡在大名的前面，同时拔剑出鞘。因为黑暗而失去视力的辅助，惟有依靠听觉得知暗*杀者的行动，勉强阻挡其刚劲有力的攻击。下一秒，传来淡淡的樱花香气，对方也停止了攻击。听到客人的叫喊，侍者随即跑来重新点燃蜡烛，使小店内再次充斥着暧昧的灯光。失怕对方再次来袭，大家也没有兴致饮酒作乐。结帐后，大家欲转身离开，骸走到云雀身边，悄悄耳语了一句：「库呼呼，我的性命就等你来取，云雀恭弥。」

他的香味...绝对没错，他肯定就是暗杀者，但动机究竟是什么呢？云雀想不通，虽然自己并没有打算将刚才的事告知新撰组，但一定会采取行动。

云雀一日复一日地等着，但那人自上次以后就再没有行动。骸一直期待着云雀的到来，希望他会实现自己卑微的愿望。有时候，骸会彻夜不寝，仰望寂静的夜空，想着那人偷偷凝视自己的神情，心里嘲笑着自己的一厢情愿。期待已换成忐忑，骸惟有找斯偑多，那个亦师亦友的鬼族。 「怎么了，小子。今天吹什么风令你这么好心探望我呀？」斯佩多交叉双手调笑道。骸摊手摇摇头，「哦呀，我哪有这般无情。」沉默片刻，收起轻佻的笑容再开口说：「斯偑多，我从来都瞒不过你。我...最近...我想我是真的喜欢上那个人，可是云雀他...」斯偑多得知骸的对象后笑指云雀可不是那些好哄骗的无知少女，问骸要不要借他的魔镜一用。骸则一口拒绝，因为…如果他用了，就等于作弊，他不想这样。

为什么即使你的身影已消失得无影无踪，还会不时传来你专属的樱花香气?为什么明明只有一面之缘，只有那瞬间即过的交手，我就一口咬定你就是那个我一直寻找的人呢。我始终想不通自己究竟日复一日在期待些什么。或许在一切完结之时，你会给我满意的答案。  
>云雀恭弥<p>

恭弥，我知道吗？我的心意已经不再动摇，我真的好爱你。虽然了结我这罪孽之身恐怕会沾污你纯白的灵魂，但希望你可以完成我最后的愿望，能够死在你手下是我一生最大的幸福。  
>六道骸<p>

第三章  
>这一天终于来临，两人都作好了准备，有了各自的觉悟。云雀预备冒死一战，当然骸并不知情。<p>

骸心情特别好，正准备弯腰伸手穿上外衣出门的时候，一仰首便看到了那个令他朝思暮想的少年。骸心里响起高鸣的鼓动，按捺不住的兴*奋和愉悦快要倾泻而出。此时的云雀很快解*开缚于腰间的太刀，以左手握着，是随时拔刀的姿态。他决定了若果申刻仍未分出胜负，就会走最后一步。

骸拿出散发着银光的三叉戟，在空中一挥，连同随意束起的深蓝长发划出优美的弧度。三叉戟和太刀的撞击产生出清脆的声响，并在僵持之间磨*擦出火花。云雀舞动着太刀，每一下都狠狠地朝着骸的要害攻击。岂料剑先截断了旁边樱花树的一根枝干。正要击中云雀的时候，骸在电光火石之间冲过去将云雀紧紧搂进臂弯里。看到云雀愣住了，骸不禁露出担心的表情，想开口慰问却被云雀喝停，催促他继续战斗。

天色渐暗，庭园的草均被染成金黄色，转眼间申刻已到。两人经过尽情的战斗后，面上留下一抹笑意。 「下次再来吧，我会留着这条命等你。」云雀并没有回应骸，反而拾起地上的胁差，拔*出小刀。 「嗯，这样就可以了，我已经心满意足。虽然未能将其咬杀，但我总算找到了那个人，好好享受到一场难忘的战斗。可是，我还在期待什么？」云雀自言自语。

骸的估计没错，云雀是准备切腹自裁。新撰组的局中法*度第四条：并非执行任务，私下决斗者，若未能杀死对方，必须切腹自丵杀。云雀是孤高的浮云，向往自由，但纪律在他心目有着不可动摇的位置。向来所有想破坏秩序的人都得被咬杀，而现在的自己正正成为了这样的人。察觉到云雀的犹豫，骸用力握紧刀身以图将其夺过来，但无论他多用*力，云雀就是不敢放手。终于刀刃陷入了骸的掌心，划破出一道嫣红，鲜血在两人之间落下，化开成一朵朵绽放的绯樱。

骸用尽全身的力气将刀尖指向自己，说出最后的请求：「恭弥，我求你取走我的性命吧，这样一来你就会得到解放。能够葬身于你手下是我一生最大的幸福。更何况，坠入奈落之河的我已经活太久，我累了。刚上位不久，大王就开始命令我帮他清除异己，日日夜夜都埋首于杀戮游戏。游戏一旦开始了，就别妄想可中途弃权。自 此以后，杀戮成为了我生存的意义。所以惟有这样才可以真正画上句号。」

说罢，几滴温热的液体落下少年的手背上。细碎的黑发遮盖着少年精致脸庞的上部，只见他抿着微微颤丵抖的嘴唇，遏斯底理地呐喊：「你就这么想死吗，马鹿！」

骸一把从他手中抢去胁差，扔到远处，随后将少年搂入怀中。云雀只是扭一扭腰，窝了抱着他的手一下，便放弃了挣扎。得到了他的默许，骸松开了一只手，轻揉柔软的黑发，捧住比陶瓷人形更娇媚的脸，使漆黑的凤眸对上自己魅惑的异色双瞳。用两瓣温热贴上少年透着红润光泽的嘴唇，不急不忙地吸丵吮，轻轻啃咬吹弹可破的唇瓣，令少年紧闭的贝齿微微张开。骸火烫的舌头滑过嘴唇，舔了舔贝齿，卷住对方的小舌。肆意地吸吮每一滴甜蜜的津液，时而碰触其口腔的敏感处，又吞咽下分隔两者的每一口空气。云雀像蝶翅般的睫毛颤动，脸上经已染上红晕，在快要窒息之时，骸的舌才依依不舍的离开，在嘴角留下一缕春雨的银丝。骸用指腹摩挲着敏感的耳垂，一咬下怀中的人儿便发出一下低鸣。利用些微的身高差，将下颏按在光滑的肩膀上，呼出情热的吐息：「恭弥，我爱你。」云雀轻啍一声，再将红透的脸窝进骸坚实的胸膛里。再孤高的浮云也不得不承认自己已经恋上这个人略高的体温，恋上他那种可以令自己莫名安心专属的樱花香气，不再舍得离开那醉心的怀抱。骸将云雀抱得更紧，像是要把他陷入自己身体一样，不断在首筋吸吮和啃咬，留下一串又一串绯红的吻痕。骸用心抚上云雀的肌肤，如同欣赏脆弱易碎的琉璃制品般甜软，并留下欲望的印记。将娇美的扬羽蝶捧在温暖的掌心中，用舌舔上蝶翅每一块鳞片，触动敏感的神经，成为彻夜缠丵绵的导火线。他的抚摸不甘留于表面，他渴望触摸云雀身体的最深处。骸的进入意味着两人身体与灵魂的结合，亦充实地填补了他们心里一直随着成长扩张的空洞。云雀伸手环抱着骸宽阔的肩背，使两人的呼吸变得一致，流淌着灼热的鲜血融为一体，口腔里的甜蜜也融化了初春霜降的绯樱。最初肉体上的疼痛已被源源不绝的快感取代，换来一阵阵细碎诱人的喘息和呻吟。被疾风吹起的麻帐，遮蔽住一室婍妮，陪随着两人缠绵的身影微微摇晃。

夜幕低垂，但两人的拥*吻从未间断。骸无限温柔的用低沉而磁性的声线在耳边悄悄话：「恭弥，如果满天星空是爱恋的藏宝图的话，那么我现在已经抱住了宝物啰！希望每一年庭园的八重樱盛开之时，我都可以陪在你身边一同欣赏。」云雀别过害羞的脸颊，抚上环抱于腰间的一双手，十指紧扣，别扭的嘟哝着：「那当然，笨蛋骸。你不许离开我，只有我才可以咬杀你。」心里浮起的津波，连同一生的誓言与幸福，持续到永远。 （完）

番外 翻弄

两人背弃了各自的命运，为了追逐梦想那人的背影而奔跑，在交差点之上遇见了对方，企图逆转相方的一生。

骸因为任务失败而成为幕府的通辑对象，虽然已经派人将骸战死的消息扬开，但大王一日见不到骸的尸首，搜索行动仍然会持续。骸知道得太多，流活口的话惟恐夜长梦多。云雀私自脱离新撰组，理应自裁以保其声誉。不过，近藤跟土方都对他的身手赞不绝口，称其为新撰组不可多得的人才，更何况以往曾立下不少功绩，念在大家兄弟情义之上，他们决定不再追究。处于两难局面，两人终归何处？

咨询过云雀的意见，骸最后决定求助于斯偑多，希望暂住鬼族的聚居地。两人生活安好，其他鬼族也没有为难他们。只可惜好景不常，安稳的生活将要在瞬间幻灭。大王安排鬼族的聚居地位于京的重地之内，不远处就是幕府的城堡，以示两族的友好和信任。池田的藩主正利用了这一点，声称鬼族意图造反，以平反鬼族叛乱之名，带兵攻入京城，准备谋朝篡位。

元治元年九月，新撰组因之前的池田屋事件及禁门之变而声名大躁，气势一时无两，规模亦扩展至超过二百人的高峰。同年十二月，池田的藩主率领四百叛军进攻京都，据点是下京区的一条小村落。虽然跟驻守西本愿寺的新撰组比较接近，但叛军人数是其双倍，有着压倒性优势。不过，新撰组等人绝不会坐以待毙，已决定与善用火枪的鬼族联手肃清倒幕府军。

叛军出兵的那一夜，云雀一个人回到骸的旧居，回到两人幸福回忆的起点。虽然人去境迁，庭院内那一株作为约定的八重樱已经被骸移植到新居，唯一不变的就只有默默守护着自己的那个人。离开的时候，云雀碰巧撞见刚要回屯所的总司。总司一看到云雀，未等他打招呼，二话不说就伸手将云雀拖到附近的屯所。云雀所认识的冲田总司是一个活泼开朗、与自己年龄相若的阳光少年，即使天塌下来，也会一笑置之。但现在眼前的总司垂着头，大口喘着气，脸上再没有那种熟悉而略带稚气的笑容，换来的是认真和焦急的神情。言谈之间，云雀方才得悉今晚就是决战之夜，正欲尽速返回住所通知骸撤走的时候，一推开纸门就被刚进来的土方抓住了手。土方一如既往的沉着冷静，就现况作出客观分析，「云雀，先别乱了自己阵脚。虽然我方与鬼族联手，但其中不少人的体术不精。现在以我们只可以勉强将你藏身于旧址的地下室，至于能否守住下京区也成问题。你那个朋友，若果被叛军发现了，也只能听天由命。」「总司，云雀就拜托你了。」土方烟紫色的眼眸极力隐藏起无法言喻的哀愁，他没有想到经过这么久，两人的再会竟然是叛乱之时，实在天意弄人。

云雀被迫待在旧址的地下室内，一刻的等待仿如千年的守候。他不敢想像骸的状况，即使他们每天清晨都会对打以锻炼身手，使两人的攻防都有了显著的进步，脆弱渺小的人类也无法阻止意外发生。他更害怕知道当骸翻遍整个家，却找不着他的时候有多焦虑、失落。 「骸，你现在在哪。骸你不可以背弃誓言，全世界都能够背叛我、离开我，惟独你六道骸万万不能。骸，你还答应过每年陪我看院子里盛开的八重樱。对不起...对不起，在你最需要我的时刻，我竟然不在身边。我还没亲口对你说我爱你呢，所以...骸，你一定要安全回来」云雀瑟缩于墙角，一次又一次强忍着泪，低声呼唤那人的名字，那个可能从此一去不复返的人。

纵然这并非池田藩主的最终目标，而镇丵压鬼族也只是踏脚石，但他决定戏假真做。选择血族的原因是他多次尝试挑拨两族的关系却失败，不过善战的鬼族无疑是攻陷京的一大隐忧。若然成功，潜入京的重地并发动突袭则旨日可待。斯偑多连同一众血族率先于正门迎击，叛军以人数之利将他们重重包围。听到有人破门而入，骸瞬间抽出三叉戟应战。那几个叛军只看到银光一闪，随即应声倒地，飞溅的血沫沾到地上凋零的樱花，使冰冷的花瓣有了生命的余温。此时此刻，骸的心里只有担心云雀的安危，向来云雀不会一声不响就离开，一定是被人带走了。路上广阔的血泊映照出夜空中的一轮皎洁明月，那倒影却是鲜红剌眼的绯月，令人有堕落地狱的错觉。

骸终于来到叛军据地旁边的一座神社，眼前是一大群蠢蠢欲动的叛军，人数足足有八十余人。骸看到如此骇人的数量，不但没有丝毫的失措，反而有一点点兴奋。冲前迎战的正好是敌方的其中一位将军，身上盔甲的铜片在月下闪闪生辉，缚于腰际的太刀镶嵌着高雅的宝石。 「哈哈，老天还有真是待我不薄，竟然将你送上门，幕府的头号通辑犯-久仰大名的六道骸。那就让我来试一下你的身下吧。」将军放声大笑。三叉戟于黑夜漫舞，四周无情的疾风形成漩涡将片片枯叶卷起，坠落的时候发出龟裂的声音。骸没有手下留情，很快就使出了致命的一击。 「抱歉，我没空陪你玩。如果晚了回去，我可是要吃拐子的啊。」骸甩一甩飘逸的长发，展开幻术令余下的士兵互相殴斗。

在回家的路上，骸撞见无所事事的斯偑多。骸突然灵机一触，换上邪肆的笑容，「库呼呼，斯偑多，大家兄弟一场，可以帮我个忙吗？」  
>斯偑多眉头一皱：「小子，你又想到什么鬼主意了？一看到那恶质的笑容，凭我们多年的交情，经验告诉我一定不是好事。唉，说吧。」<br>骸快步走到他身边窃窃私*语，斯偑多不断摇头叹气，摊手表示无奈。

云雀听到接近中的脚步声，不过他认出那并非属于骸的，心里不禁慌张起来，用力咬着颤抖的嘴唇。门被打开，果然不是他，是鬼族族长斯偑多。

对方首先开口，「云雀，我来是要告诉你骸的情况。请你保持冷静，先听我说。骸...他中了叛军的埋伏，已经死了，请你节哀顺变吧。我找到他的时候，他已经没救了。他最后交托我传话给你：恭弥，本来还想听你亲口对我说你爱我，可是，现在已经没机会呢。有的后悔不能早点跟你在一起，不过我从不后悔死心塌地爱着你。不能够给你幸福，对不起。」  
>此时的云雀经已哭成泪人，白皙的脸染上红晕。斯偑多惟有伸手递上手帕，习惯照顾弗兰的他却想不到任何安慰的说话。<br>「骸，我好爱你，你听到吗？」  
>「骸，以后我会听你话，不会再那么任性，你回来好吗？」<br>「...

「我全部都听到了啊，恭弥。为了你，我才从轮回的尽头回来的说...」骸从斯偑多身后冒出，仍然沉醉于自己的恶趣味。  
>「六道骸-你给我站着，我要将你彻底咬杀！」<br>「库呼呼呼，我倒是无所谓。不过，给斯偑多看到的话可不太好呢，搞不好我也会吃醋。不，是一定会。哦呀，难得恭弥那么主动，我好感动啊~!我们还是回家再继续吧。」  
>「废话少说，我要将你就地处决！」<br>云雀不顾仪态，一手把骸拉过来，骸笑得心花怒放，顺手将房门关上。门外的斯偑多被两人完全忽视了，满脸黑线。 「唉，年轻人嘛，就是血气方刚。」当他准备离开的时候，耳边传来一阵娇喘，夹杂着几下某人恶质的笑声。

番外 红莲之瞳

太阳的光辉洒满整个庭园，一株茂盛的八重樱屹立于流水旁边，金色穿透淡薄的花瓣化成万华镜的极彩色。骸于指间窥视这异常刺眼的木漏日，却温暖了冰封已久的心扉，一切的情感蠢蠢欲动，似饱满的花苞随时绽放。究竟是因为不灭的阳炎，还是...骸不作多想，只因为心里早就有了答*案。

骸从小就为其一双异色瞳孔付上沉重的代价。当时，村民认定骸就是诅咒之子，由于罪孽深重而被上天惩罚。他们说的无错，骸的确是从轮回尽头回来的人，六世的记忆全部牢记于脑海之中，铸成盛载着红莲之焰的右眼。骸依然清楚记得那些人狰狞的面目，记得身边爱他的人如何一个接一个地离开这个世界，那一幕幕揪心的景象仍然历历在目。十岁那年，村里发生了旱灾，各家各户的农作物连月来均严重失收，而村民也很自然将矛头指向这个诅咒之子身上。他们认为骸是带来不徉的害兽，所有亲近他的人最终都不得好死，就跟他早逝的双亲一样。骸的存在惹怒了农神才引致旱灾，而唯一的解决办法就是举行活祭。

骸一声不响地靠在纸门抬头仰望漆黑的夜空，狂气的月光编织成蜘蛛网巢，等待捕捉猎物。黑暗笼罩着整个天空，无论地上的生物怎样挣脱枷锁，最终也难逃被吞噬的宿命。夜空点点星光在骸的眼眸里映照出一层水雾，渗透着夜空哀伤的颜色。远山上传来呐喊声划破黑夜的宁谧，一行人举着火把前行，宛如一条气势磅礴的蛟龙。转眼间，一众村民来到了骸的跟前，几个男人粗暴地用麻绳挷住骸的手脚，绳子陷入皮肉，留下深红的瘀痕。骸被人从后脑勺打晕，用力睁开眼的时候已经被抬到浴火湖。活祭品必须沐浴净身，洗涤俗世的尘埃。湿漉的白色和服烫贴在骸的肌肤上，深蓝的前发拱托出少年青涩的轮廓。被再次蒙住双瞳的前一刻，骸瞥见孤高冷傲的绢云仿佛止住了脚步，疾风吹拂的柳絮亦停止了猗萎嘴角掀起无奈的微笑。映入眼帘的尽是如鬼神般狰狞的面容，人们不断朝他扔石头，最后才填上沙石。白衣现在已经血渍斑驳，鲜血慢慢渗出，血液的黏性并没有阻止其扩散，像绯樱一般盛开，为了展现短暂的娇美而徐徐步向凋零的道路。被累累的沙子压住的时候，皮肉早已失去疼痛的感觉。纵使骸用双手捂住耳朵，那些人的咒骂却清晰地传入脑海之中。

「好啦，今晚终于可以安心睡觉了。那该死的害兽已经给我们处理掉，该怎么庆祝好呢？」  
>「我说嘛，那个诅咒之*子早就该死了，现在我们是替天行道嘛。」<br>「都不知道他父母做了什么伤*天*害*理的事，竟然生了一个孽种，为祸人间。」  
>够了，你们不要再说了...我<br>地面的声音并没有停下来，最后刺进骸耳膜的是自己熟悉的声音，自双亲离世后将他收养、亲切的叔叔和姨妈。  
>「未料到他竟然乖乖就范，要是我早知道他今天就死，上周开始就不给他饭吃。啍，浪费我们宝贵的粮食，真该死！」<br>「可是，它死了也一样浪费呀。可惜不能喂狗，吃了狗也变贱骨头，唉。」

为什么我卧病在床的时候，你们要无微不致的照顾我？为什么我伤心失落的时候，你们会一脸温柔的轻抚我的头发？我没有做错任何事，为什么你们要背叛我？难道我诞生于世上根本就是最大的错误吗？难道这就是世界的所谓爱吗？全部人都只会隐藏自己真正的感情，没所谓了，反正这个世界根本只是幻影。

无尽的绝望将骸推到愤怒和怨恨的高峰，红莲的右眼闪烁着堕落的光芒，与苏醒的仇恨产生共鸣，复仇的刀刃愈发叫嚣，最后将仅存的理智都给吞噬。一行行鲜血从那比蔷薇更嫣红、紧闭的右眼徐徐淌下，指甲插入软稔的手掌中，瞬间游走神经的痛楚赋予无比的存在感。骸拼命翻开压住身子的泥土，冒出地面的一刻，大口大口的呼吸着甘甜的空气。

骸走到村长的房子，里面灯火通明，大家都在喝酒尽兴，庆祝诅咒之子的死亡。骸猛力推开纸门，一下巨响令屋内所有人都将视线落在伫立于门口的身影。极度宁静使骸能够听到他们心脏因恐惧而歇斯底里地叫喊，蜡烛的火光逐渐衰弱，将近息灭之时，一株株散发红光的红莲从龟裂的地面冒出，地面发出震耳若聋的咆哮。一室弥漫着红莲的香薰，妖媚的红莲在众人之间穿插，美妙的曲线配合着死者的镇魂歌，展示着诱惑的舞姿。红莲就如百鬼夜行的鬼一口，以美貌诱使人沦陷，狠狠插入众人的心脏、腹部和四肢，猛然拔出的一瞬间，鲜红温热的液体从伤口喷射四溅，滋润了饥渴萎靡的花瓣，重现娇娆的风采。四散的肉块沐浴于血泊之中，余温保存了尸体绯红的色泽，跟从右眼流出的血泪竟是多么相衬。骸的双手沾满鲜血，从这夜开始他一直活在暗暗之中，他不再相信爱，直至...

骸撑着疲惫不堪的身躯来到神社附近的一个花火会，拥挤的人群并没有注意到骸的存在。骸漫无目的地穿越人海，不知不觉就来到一个无人的小山坡。

「哇啊，你胆子真大。来这里干什么？」一把青涩的嗓音从樱花树后传出。主人是一个戴上狐狸假面、身材瘦弱的黑发少年。  
>「我只是...」额前深蓝的浏海随着骸垂下头而滑落，露*出了魅惑的嫣红色右眼。<br>「你的眼睛好美啊。」  
>骸先愣了一下，「呀？！」<br>从来人们只会厌恶他的异色双瞳，根本不可能有人会喜欢自己那象征不祥的眼睛，然而眼前这个少年竟然...温热的液体溢出眼眶，缓缓流下。  
>黑发少年正欲走上前，却被骸喝止。 「不要走过来，我控制不了会杀死你的。求求你，我真的不想伤害你」<br>可是黑发少年继续走向骸，轻轻戳了一下骸的右眼帘，带着半分笑意：「啍，只会哭，草食动物。」转身离开，留下冷傲孤高的身影。

忆记起比甘露更甜*蜜的回想，骸的双眸眯成一道弧线。骸屏息步入厨房，展开双臂从后将云雀搂入怀中，像是要掐进身体里一样。  
>「草食骸，骚扰我做饭。等着待会被我咬杀吧。」骸的长发在首筋摩挲得痒痒的，令云雀不得不耸肩避开。<br>「恭弥，只有能遇见你辈子我才算真正活着。为了答谢你，请容许我永远爱着你、守护你，可以吗？」  
>云雀在怀抱中扭腰转身面向骸，墨色凤眸对上温柔的异色双瞳，他踮起脚尖在骸的眼帘上留下一吻，「骸，我永远都是你的，我也只有你。」<br>恭弥，我生命的封印和阴影的咒缚就由你来解开。现在，寄宿于胸口的微热，正在慢慢扩散，是你让我明白了真正的爱，谢谢你。


End file.
